


The Darcy Triplets Destiny

by CillianChamp



Series: The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [9]
Category: Hand Maid May, Original Work, おねがい☆ツインズ | Onegai Twins | Please Twins! (Anime), おねがい☆ティーチャー | Onegai Teacher | Please Teacher! (Anime), まほろまてぃっく | Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden (Anime), 花右京メイド隊 | Hanaukyo Maid Team (Anime)
Genre: Carnival, Comedy, Crossover, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp
Summary: After the defeat of the Queen of Time and Space, The citizens of New Royale City are having a fun carnival. However, some anime characters from other dimensions ended up transported to their dimension.
Series: The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470425





	The Darcy Triplets Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This story serves as the sequel to The Darcy Triplets Origin.

In New Royale City, The city are having an charity carnival, Everyone have their booths up, Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly are putting up an circus event.


End file.
